Ghost in house
by DescendantOfPhoenix
Summary: Gray Fullbuster is highschooler who is living alone. what happens when when an old man, two beautiful girls, and a boy about his age suddenly starts living with him. what if they are ghosts? what are their intentions. Gray's future is sure to be fun, adventurous and entangled with his past. Got the idea from a movie *Mass*. Apologies for any mistakes.
1. what? ghosts?

_**Fairy tail is not mine it, belongs to hiro mashima...the story is mine but I got the idea from a film. Hehe**_

 _ **sorry about the cliff hanger but pls do follow . I'll post longer chapters next time.**_

It was just another lazy Sunday. Well for everyone except for a raven haired teen. He too, used to have carefree, relaxing sleeps. Waking up late, the softness of the mattress, sweet aroma of bed coffee...but it didn't belong to him now.

The room was a mess. As if there was a party yesterday. Even though the young man was sleeping(tried to), the room was in a festival mood. Seems like...people were still partying.

"whaa...what's going~ ...* yawn *.. on" the raven haired boy said as he tried his best to wake up.

He felt some thing move on him. His eyes were not yet awake but his brain sure was. He knew it was a girl sitting on him. He felt like his adrenaline was doing its job. Then before he could fully control himself, something soft slowly grazed his face. Before he could interpret what it was.

"Wake up~ Gray~..." something went through his spinal chord when he heard that whisper in his ears. He felt like his pants tightening. He slowly tried to open his eyes. It was blurry but he knew that the soft thing from before was hair...red hair...It was covering her one eye in the most gorgeous way possible. She had a smile. Gentle yet deep one.

He finally made out her face, her body, her expression... _.wait wait she is still on top of me...wait why is she on top of me._ He thought looking really red.

"Wake up..."she said,her words melted like butter in his ears. But he didn't had the time to admire her voice. Because she was still on top of him. In an inappropriate way of course. She went out without another word when she was sure he was up. _Erza...she is always like that, but wait I have only known her for about a month. Others too, but she made sure to test my hormones every now and then...scary yet..yet cute.._ he thought.

He had done all his morning activities within 10 minutes. "What now..."he asked himself. _T.V and ice tea is a nice combination_. He thought. He walked towards his destination, still half asleep. As he moved down the stairs a pink haired boy rushed towards him.

"Dude! Help me~..."the said boy said and hid behind him.

"matte~ baka!" His hunter was right behind him.

They were...playing ...with him as a post.

Natsu! you idiot I told you before didn't I my name is ULTEAR MILKOVICH ..not ultimate milk sandwich! the said hunter roared.

"I said I am sorry ~ Ul san" Natsu said trying his best to be 'kawaii'.He wasn't scared of anyone other that Erza and Ultear. He was a hot headed guy with whom Gray never got along. Ultear on the other hand was really close to Gray. Unlike Erza...She acted more like how a girl should act...Ultear, she was a beautiful and appropriately behaving girl.

Gray easily slipped away from their little game of chase. On his way to the kitchen Gray saw an old short man sitting on the sofa. Peacefully drinking his cup of...booze and reading an...adult magazine. _That old man..making himself at home._ Gray thought.

Gray came out of the kitchen with a his glass of ice tea. To his surprise every one in the house sat together in the drawing room. _Were they having a meeting or something_. He thought as he sat on the sofa opposite to them. _What now...what's with this awkward silence...wait I know they are planning a prank..._ Gray pretty much never liked their pranks especially Erza's and Natsu's, they were extreme and ecchi.

"ah~ look guys I am not in a mood for pranks first thin-"

"Gray Fullbuster...we have been living under the same roof for about a month now, right?. But we still don't know much about each other...well at least you don't". Old man Makarov was speaking he wore a serious face which was very unusual. "...hm Gray, remember the first thing you asked us on our first meeting?" He asked.

" yeah. You all barged into my house and said ' _yo! We will be living here from now on_ ' like that was perfectly normal. I asked you not one but a ton questions. You guys even made me call the police. And those idiots was telling me to see a psychiatrist...ahh they are the ones who need a psychiatrist dammit!" Gray was breathing heavily after his speech.

"you asked us who 'we were' ,Gray" Erza said.

"huh...yeah...what about it?Gray asked trying to calm down.

"We'll answer you now..."Ultear said. "Do you know why those officers said you were mad?"

"yeah. Because they are mad"

"...'cause they couldn't see us you shut in, droopy eyes!" Natsu said as if he was pissed off.

"what the hell is that suppose to mean, you squinty eyes"

"IT MEANS WE ARE ALL DEAD, POPSICLE!"

"W- what ?"


	2. my destiny

_**Fairy tail is not mine, it belongs to Hiro Mashima...the story is mine but I got the idea from a film.**_

"Don't shit with me Natsu...Death isn't something to be making pranks about" Gray roared at Natsu.

"I know that more than you Droopy eyes...I know how painful it is...I have gone through the trauma of losing someone precious …..I don't know when,who or how but I always have a stinging feeling here..."Natsu said pointing at his left chest.

"T-then don't say obvious and stupid lies...

"lies ...lies ...YOU THINK THE FACT THAT WE ARE DEAD ARE LIES...YOU ..YOU COLD ASSHOLE!" Natsu roared like a Dragon.

"YOU ARE THE COLD …..one...here. Guys look if its a prank please stop...I-I c-cant..."Gray fell back on the sofa while holding his head as if it was going to explode.

"Gray...Gray you okay?" Erza and Ultear rushed over to his side.

"Ahh I am...I am okay..its just when its related to death and all...this ..this happens...I don't know why..."Gray said while drinking some water which Ultear had brought.

"look...I didn't mean- I mean you were pissing me off...thats why..?

"Its ..okay hot head ….I..I am to blame too...but …." Gray didn't finish his sentence.

"I can understand. Its hard to believe. Some people all of a sudden starts living with you, then one day you learn they are all ghosts ….its hard to swallow. But think Gray...when ever you walk around with any of us, if that dog next door sees you...why does it bark ominously. Then little Asuka chan ….she ..cries a lot when ever she sees any of us, right?" Makarov paused for sometime. Hurt visible in his eyes, and continued "...aren't you the smart ass brat...I would be surprised if you say you haven't noticed these things yet" he looked Gray in the eye and said.

"Its true that I...I did thought it was strange ….but I thought it would be rude to ask, especially to the girls...so you are i-implying that ..that its because you're all ...dead?" Gray asked still skeptical.

"...Wha...Jii chan you called him a smart ass ….I would say even Erza is smarter than this idiot popsicle" Natsu said valiantly …regretted it as he felt a dark aura forming around ' _the Erza'_

Gray looked at all of them. Makarov and Ultear were looking serious ...Natsu and Erza ...were at it again. They were gonna bring the house down. Gray inhaled and exhaled quite a few times. Then with all the courage he had mustered within a few seconds he looked up at them.

"So...why did you all come to me?" Gray asked.

The question made everyone's expression change. Erza had stopped giving Natsu 'discipline lessons' while Ultear and Makarov looked at each other.

"Well...to be honest we don't know the answer to that...Gray" Makarov confessed.

"Okay ….What am I supposed to do...?"Gray inquired again.

"We...don't have a proper answer to that either" Ultear was the one to answer.

"...* _sigh_ *...do. You. Guys. Know. Anything ?" Gray was starting to lose his cool.

"We...know one thing. We know that...we all had one wish that wasn't fulfilled and that is the reason why we are still in the living realm. Or so implanted in our brains..."Erza said feeling uncertain herself.

There was a dead silence for some time. Then Gray broke it. " do you guys know what your wishes are?" Gray continued his interrogation.

"No...we can only recall fragments of our lives...previous lives. And they are fast depleting." Erza was the one answering again.

"...means you don't have much _time._ Your wishes should be fulfilled soon or else something bad might happen" Gray stood up after saying that much. His hands curled up into a tight fist and he lifted it up to his chest. Clenched his teeth and said " My old man always told me that every life had a purpose , that we were all born with something important to do...a destiny perhaps. I never believed 'em though. But sheesh he was right as always and I have found mine. **I'LL FULFILL YOUR WISHES...ALL OF YOURS. I , GRAY FULLBUSTER WILL MAKE ALL OF YOUR WISHES COME TRUE ...THATS MY DESTINY.** " Gray said his eyes filled with determination. He didn't know what the future held for him. But he was his dad's kid, like hell he cared about the future.

 ***AN:btw sorry for any mistakes...and its not gonna be a FT version of Anohana.**

 **And pls follow and favourite...write your reviews too***

 **Arigato go sai masu...**


	3. H-help me

_**Fairy tail is not mine, it belongs to Hiro Mashima...the story is mine but I got the idea from a film.**_

" _ **I'LL FULFILL YOUR WISHES...ALL OF YOURS. I , GRAY FULLBUSTER WILL MAKE ALL OF YOUR WISHES COME TRUE ...THATS MY DESTINY.** "_

 _Or so I said. They all were really happy about it. Even that hot headed idiot looked impressed._ Gray thought leaning on to his study table. _But damn how the hell am I gonna do it. I don't know anything about 'em. They don't have a clue either._ Gray closed his eyes. Natsu's Makarov's Ultear's and Erza's Face when he told them that he would help 'em came to his mind. How Makarov looked at him like his own grandpa used to and just nodded. How Natsu smiled showing all his teeth, it was so genuine. How Ultear's face changed from utter astonishment to a deep expression unknown to the male species including himself. And then how, the always bold and strong Erza looked at him in the most reliant manner as big tears fell down her red cheeks.

 _Tch it stupid felt inside when both the girls had started crying._ Gray thought opening his eyes. "well, they were so happy and there is no way I am betraying them. I'll find a way" Gray said clenching his fist. "but-but ...just when I found something only I can do... **WHY THE HELL IS THE SCHOOL OPENING TOMORROW!** " Gray said almost eating the calender.

"Gray ...what are you doing ? ….and...where are your cloths?"Erza had splendid timing as always.

"huh! My cloths shit!" only now Gray had realized he was wearing only his boxers. "Umm ahh * cough * excuse me Erza...aaaand What are _you_ doing in my room?" Gray asked hiding behind the curtains and reaching for his pants.

"Ahh well, you did mention once that your school was going to start soon. So finished your shopping?."Erza asked.

 _Ahh great even they remembered tch_ "umm no, but I am going out. Yes, its last minute shopping, but its not like I forgot or anyth-

"ohh great, can you take me and Ultear with you. Its so boring here. So please please pleeease"Erza pleaded. _Ahh its so not my thing._

"I-I guess, but I am not taking the old man or hot head. they might be invisible for others but Natsu is a complete 'NO' and the old man is very perverted." Gray said shrugging at thought.

"yeah, yeah so matte ne~" Erza said with a slight change in her tone which like always made Gray's ears go red.

* * *

"Wow...now that's a big city for you...its really crowded ..ah don't get lost Gray" Ultear said looking at Gray as if he was a little kid who always got lost.

"Shut up! we're going to the mall first ...you girls don't go roaming around. _Stick with me_ " Gray said.

"ohh nanni sore~. Hey Ul I never thought Gray here was such a pervert... _hentai!"_ Erza said looking at Gray suspiciously.

"Erza...we should be careful...we might be ghosts but we are still girls...besides he strips too he is definitely a _hentai_ " Ultear remarked eyeing Gray with disgust.

"Oi Oi ...did I make a mistake by bringing you too with me. And its not like I can do anything about my stripping. I used to live in a mountain village... _so cold never bothers me anyway._

"chill ice princess, we were just messing with you~" Ultear said put a hand over Gray's neck.

"Yeah, stripper boy. Come on now _onee samas_ here have the right to tease you, ne _?"_ Erza said doing the same as Ultear.

 _Tch...take your...things of my face you two. hyaa ..too close, I think I am gonna choke to death._ Gray thought blushing really hard at his fortun- * cough * misfortune.

"you two get off...please... Now can we start moving... _my princesses"_ Gray said a little satirical in his tone.

"yeah yeah...but you are so sappy, Gray" Ultear said as Erza laughed at the remark.

"ahh we need to go through the alley ..its a short cut" Gray guided the way.

"Can we really believe you, ice pervert...because you-* thud * ouch! Gray don't stop all of a sudden like that" Ultear said as she rubbed her head.

"You ...what are you assholes doing?" Gray asked in a serious voice to a bunch of delinquents who were crowding in the corner.

"its none of ya business kid! go to your momm-

"Help..H-help me...

 **AN:2 chapters this week.**

 **cliff hanger again, any idea who is asking for help?**

 **And pls follow and favourite...write your reviews too***

 **Arigato go sai masu...**


	4. I am

_**Fairy tail is not mine, it belongs to Hiro Mashima...the story is mine but I got the idea from a film.**_

"Help..H-help me...

"Sh-shut up..bitch!" a guy with a high yet short ponytail said. As he hit someone who the group seems to have been preying on.

"I heard it loud and clear. Someone asked my help, no way I am gonna pretend I didn't hear it. You bastards, better stop what you're doing and run along"Gray threatened them as he stripped down.

"uhh...d-dude why are ya stripping?"the guy from before asked. He seems to be the leader of the group.

"cuz he is a hentai...duh" Ultear said leaning on to the wall.

"you need to stop that stripping habit of yours Gray, or else you'll never get a girlfriend" Erza said at which both girls started giggling.

"SHUT IT you two, I am having a moment here!"Gray said almost jumping as he said.

"eh...dude did ya lose some of your screws...talking to himself...jeez don't make me throw you away, ya stripping bastard" The Group leader said.

"Kageyama-san, you don't need to do anything I'll show this bastard". Said one of them as he rushed towards Gray with his fist.

"huh? _Tame ..._ what will you show me? Let me teach ya something"Gray said as he easily got hold of his fist, twisted it and threw the bigger man away.

The other man growled in pain as he landed with a heavy thud.

"Rayule! why you...What are ya looking at? get him you idiots."Kageyama roared.

They all rushed at Gray one after the other and even together but still ended up slammed on to the wall upside down. But they did managed to land a few hits on Gray.

"oh...and here I thought you were only a kiddie muscles, not bad Gray not Bad" Ultear complimented, with a tint of sarcasm.

"tch ...well now you know I ain't only kiddie muscles. I am actually a kung fu 2nd dan black belt, what did you expect, for me to lose to these loser. Huh not happening" Gray said with a proud smirk as he wiped a drop of blood from his eye brows and walked towards the victim.

It was a girl, he had noted between the fight. She wore winter cloths while it was pretty warm. He walked towards her. Seems like he arrived at the correct time, she was alright. He held a hand towards her which she accepted. She was blushing. Gray noticed this, but didn't react but simply looked at Ultear and smirked.

"W-why you...you think you're so strong huh...i won't- Kageyama was saying as he tried to stand up. But he was cut off by Erza as she approached him from behind.

"That's enough now~ run along before I lose my calm..."Erza whispered in his ears, almost threatening him to death.

"W-what w-was t-t-that ?" Kageyama said shivering as he turned around.

"hey kids...? tch were you punks fighting here?" asked a police officer who came only now.

"Sir...s-sir take me with please please...I-I b-beg you" Kageyama cried as he clung on to the officer's legs. The officer annoyed dragged him way.

"Aare? What happened to him?" Asked the girl.

"You are better of not knowing" Gray said shrugging at what he had witnessed.

"uhh..Erza is...scary sometimes" Ultear murmured, sweat dropping.

"Ano? ...t-thank you...um?

"Gray...Gray Fullbuster..and you are?"

"I am Juvia...Juvia Lockser"

 **pls follow and favorite...write your reviews too***

 **this chapter is small and No extra chapters, gomen~ too busy**

 **Arigato go sai masu...**


	5. thank you

_**Fairy tail is not mine, it belongs to Hiro Mashima...the story is mine but I got the idea from a film.**_

The trio walked slowly to there destination in silence as Gray recalled what had happened a short while ago.

" _thank you very much Gray San- Mr. Fullbuster."_

" _Gray, is enough...um Juvia right what were you doing here?, you should know its dangerous for well brought up girls to be roaming around here."_

" _Oh I am really really sorry Gray sama! I am knew to this town that I don't know much I was just on my way back from the library, then my phone lost connection and then my GPS stopped working. I was lost then I saw the main road so I walked through the alley, then those guys came-_

" _whoa whoa pipe down there, I was just saying." Gray said as he wonder why she gave him 'sama' as suffix._

" _But I am really grateful. If Gray sama hadn't come..."_

" _Its all okay now, just forget something like this happened. Oh here, take my phone if wanna make a call"_

" _oh thank you. Gray sama" She was calling someone, seems to be her father. Gray gazed at her with nothing particular in his mind, he simply ignored his 2 companion who were giggling there for sometime now. He knew he was the subject anyway._

" _ano Gray sama, thank you... for everything. I'll wait here dad will pick me up."_

" _Ya, okay then I'll be going, you sure you'll be all right alone,... hm fine then. Oh just don't let this bother you, forget it."_

" _I don't think I'll forget you though...Gray sama"_

" _huh, you said something?"Gray asked but all he got as answer was a blushing Juvia looking down. He wondered why. He waved her good bye and left._

* * *

"*sigh*... _' I hope she is all right'_ …. you two still there?" Gray asked with out turning around.

"huh?...yeah yeah ...we were just a little excited" Ultear said.

"About the shopping?" Gray wondered if these two ever went shopping.

"No, it was actually our first time seeing a 'love at first sight'...it was actually pretty exciting" Erza said nodding to herself.

"Wh-what ….you mean me...NO! no no no …..I don't have any feelings towards Juv-

"who said it was you? I am a Genius when it comes to these things. I know love when I see it. Juvia is sooo in love with you. You, droopy eyes is now her prince charming. And here I thought with your attitude you'll never impress a girl." Ultear said with a teasing smirk.

"Tch,we won't even see her again. You're just thinking too much you must be getting old" Gray said as he started walking again.

Wh-what... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OLD GRAY FULLBUSTER!?, I AM NO WHERE NEAR OLD-

"hai hai...can you two walk a little faster we are almost there..."

"Yeah, Ul calm down... he is just blind. Besides I think Gray here is just a little embarrassed..." Erza said.

"oh...ho ho ho …. you are right. I did noticed him ogling at her. Who knows where he was staring at.

" will you two please shut up."Gray almost begged.

"Erza...I cant believe that we, two maidens, so fragile and innocent were living with a pervert like him for a month!" Ultear exclaimed.

"Well knowing the other two...we were living with not one but three super perverts, Ul" Erza said.

"Like you two are any different...innocent, fragile maidens...what the hell? More like perverted Busty old women" Gray said with a smirk.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OLD, YOU NAKED MUMMY!" Erza and Ultear said together going all unison rage against Gray.

 **pls follow and favorite...write your reviews too***

 **I'll try to upload the next chap this week itself. Oh ho ho oh its gonna get exciting I am having nose bleed.**

 **Arigato go sai masu...**


	6. E-erza!

_**Fairy tail is not mine, it belongs to Hiro Mashima...the story is mine but I got the idea from a film.**_

 **At the mall...**

"You guys... don't wander around,okay. I wanna get out of here as soon as we are done. Society is bothersome …...and no mor-...wh- what the...WHERE THE HELL IS ULTEAR, ERZA?"

"umm ...well-

 _'Flashback'_

" _Blah blah blah blah blaaah blah..."_

" _ne Erza...are you understanding anything he is saying?"Ultear asked._

" _Nope, but I do understand the fact that he is acting like a country side typical father who is taking his two teenage daughter out into the city for the first time." Erza said._

" _That makes sense, ….oh ...ooohh ho...is that what I think it is?...yes 'cosmetics sale with 25% discount' ...Erza, I have important business, tell Gray I'll be back soon...may be" Ultear said with starry eyes._

 _'Flashback end'_

"So she said and ran off" Erza said recollecting from her memory.

"TH-THAT IDIOT HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA FIND HER NOW? Erza you shouldn't have allowed her to go away." Gray said turning in to a naked monster.

"Calm down, Gray. She isn't a little girl, well she is a ghost but not a kid. Besides you're attracting too much attention." Erza said looking at a middle aged passer by who was looking at Gray as if he was a lunatic.

"oh. AHHH WHERE'S MY COAT?...* cough*...you should have told me, a little sooner?" Gray said as he straightened himself and wore his coat.

"you never gave me the chance to" Erza said with a blank expression.

"* sigh *...what ever. so let's start it then, over there ….its where I usually buy my stuff, come" Gray said pulling Erza with him.

"Gray...GRAY I'll stay here you go and buy your things" Erza said.

"Why is that?...Fine but stay right here."Gray said before turning.

"Yes, DADDY" Erza said earning a glare from Gray which she of course ignored.

After sometime ….

Erza was waiting at an open café. She wanted to order something. She tried too. Got ignored thrice. But she only remembered the fact that she was a ghost when a couple walked towards her and sat on the same table as her as if she wasn't there. Of course she wasn't there... for them.

They were teens. Most likely 16 or 17. Well she didn't look any older herself. They sat there facing each other. The guy then slowly held the girl's hands. Her embarrassment and excitement both were visible on her cheeks.

"Jenny, I want you to be with me like this forever and ever and ever...I can't imagine a life with out you...I don't want a life with out you in it. I would die with out you. Will you be with me?" asked the guy.

"Ohhhh Hibiki, of course I'll stay with you forever. I can't live without you either. Ohhh Hibiki. I loveeee you~"Said the girl and leaned forward and they kissed.

"T-they are K-kissing...ohhh the sound...I feel like I am gonna explode!" Erza said Covering her eyes yet peeking at them. Well she was sitting with them. More like in between them. She was like the devil in the heaven. Which technically was pissing her off.

"Tch...That's it you hormonal teenagers pissing me off" Erza said standing up and looking as red as her hair. As she walked away from them, she took the shake that was ordered by the couple and threw it at them. The waitress and other customers watched in awe as the shake floated in the air and flung itself on to the romantic couple who were passionately kissing.

Erza simply ignored the ruckus that was going on inside the Café as she left it and moved towards the shop Gray went in.

* * *

"Gray...you done?"

"Gyaaah...what the...Sorry sorry it was me just saw my favorite colour shirt …..*sigh* …..Erza! ...don't scare me like that." Gray said as he looked around to see if other customers were still staring at him.

"well what can I do I am a ghost" Erza replied with a ' _duh'_ face. "so done shopping?"

"Umm...yeah, almost done...I took 3 shirts and 2 jeans. Just my *cough * remaining." Gray said blushing a little.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, you are always in your underwear any way." Erza said with a smirk. "Any way let me see it"

" Okay okay...Here..."Gray started showing her.

"Wha-what? ...Gray you have a pitiably poor fashion sense...you are not wearing those!...what is this a shirt with...pink...yellow!….Green?. Those are the worst check shirts ever...ohh that one is the worst a snow man print..really?!...and a red and sky blue jeans. Really Gray? ..throw them away and come with me". Saying this an infuriated Erza pulled Gray to the trial room and pushed him inside and went cloth hunting... most probably.

"what?...they were perfectly fine...just because I used to wear uniform up until last year doesn't mean I don't know what to wear in high school ….Kora! I am a high school final year student I can do this on my on."Gray said leaning on to the wall of the congested trail room.

"well your fashion sense is worse than a play-schooler for a high school final year student" Said Erza as she entered the trail room with some cloths and locked it from inside.

"Erza, are you insulting me or someth- whoa Wai- Wait wait wait ! Erza why are you here and why did you lock the door?." Gray said looking as red as Erza's hair.

"Well what does it look like...now try this on" Erza said soooo calmly.

"E-erza!

 **pls follow and favorite...write your reviews too***

 **sorry for uploading late..kora! longer chap...(or so I think, hehe). Okay next chap=nosebleed yas(at least for me :P...) .**

 **Arigato go sai masu...**


	7. Trial Room Crisis

_**Fairy tail is not mine, it belongs to Hiro Mashima...the story is mine but I got the idea from a film.**_

"E-erza...why don't you get ...out...please" Gray said covering his face with his wrist.

"why?...how would I know if they look good on you or not."said Erza.

"I'll show you after wearing so wait outside"Gray tried to reason.

"People will think you're mad …..you know... asking compliments to thin air."Erza said.

"um...well...but still...its..-

"ahh..i know..."Erza said not letting Gray finish his sentence. "How about this, I picked this for myself...how about I change into this while you wear that, that way it will be equal-equal"Erza declared.

"...

…...

…..

hai?...WOA-WOAH ...TH-THE ...I-I M-MEAN... _what?"_ Gray said looking as red as erza's hair.

"uh...here...now turn around and wear it!"

"but Erza~"

"WEAR. IT."

Gray turned around without a word. _May be its not ...t-that bad. Well she is a ghost...as long as I don't peek its okay..right? But I wonder...oi oi Gray what are you imagining!_ Gray shook the censored images of an undressed Erza out of his head. Even though it was hard.

"okay ...i am done what do you thi- thi- thi- …...nk ahh uhh umm" What he saw was actually better than his imagination. Erza was still pulling up the upper portion of the dress. Only one of its sleeves were on. He could clearly see her black inner as her pale white skin projected it even in slightly lime light, her red hair only added to it.

Gray closed his eyes tight and turned around. "...sorry" he merely whispered. Almost as if his excited panic from earlier had fully vanished.

"wha- well...don't worry ...i have seen you only in under wear before ...its not at all...a ..big deal...and l kora...i am ghost remember . So relax."

"hmm...so _she says but I swear..I..swear...i saw her ...blush...i guess she is kinda cute from time to time...well of course scary...but cute. hmm hmm cute._ Gray thought.

"umm Gray?...done?"Erza asked as Gray turned around in response. Erza was extremely pleased by her selection. Gray looked stunning in the white deep v-neck T-shirt with an attached navy blue Denim Shirt and ripped baggy jeans with a chain.

"Hm Hm...i was right...it looks good." Erza said with a glee.

"You look good too. …..well ..for a ghost that is" Gray said as he tried his best not to look at Erza. She was wearing a white knee length,spaghetti strap one piece dress with a red waist belt.

"well thank you...and" Erza pulled Gray closer their faces inches apart. Gray was sure that his face was burning up and he failed at stopping his eyes from drifting down from her face. "Gray...lets keep everything that happened a secret..shall we...and look up! …..pervert" with that she let him go. "Got it" was Gray's reply. And he moved out of the trial room.

"Erza, why don't you change first then I'll change" He said and turned only to find a girl looking at him.

"uh...aree...Juvia wasn't it?"

"Ehhh umm...sorry" Said the woman and ran away.

(AN: too much description about the clothing I know..sorry :P)

 **well it didn't turned out as good as expected. But still its not that bad right?. I was kinda caught up with my finals so couldn't update sorry~...I am back for good now.**

 **pls follow and favorite...write your reviews too***

 **Arigato go sai masu...**


End file.
